Will the real Leonardo please stand up
by Gemdrive
Summary: A strange vortex takes Leonardo and replaces him with a duplicate. Will his brothers be duped by this 'duplicate? Where is the real Leonardo? A/N: This is an early story of mine which shows by my writing style , I don't plan to finish it, so not worth reading it really *shrugs*
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT.**

**Prologue**

**Leonardo stretched after completing an hour long kata in the dark dojo, his brothers would be getting up soon and his sensei would already be up and drinking his morning tea. Leonardo would seldom sleep in late only on rare occasions mostly when he wasn't feeling too well. Even when Splinter gave them a day off from training he would still get up early and practise.**

**He walked over to his towel laying on the floor at the edge of the dojo mat and picked it up dabbing at his forehead. His senses peaked. Something was wrong, he pulled his katana reflexively. Something definitely didn't feel right. A sudden noise caught his attention and he spun around. A whistling noise pierced through his head, he dropped his katana and covered his ears defensively. Suddenly a whirlpool of multi coloured lights appeared before him. His vision blurred and he looked at the whirlpool to see a silhouette of someone or something standing in front of him then he felt hands grabbing at him. He was forced to his knees, a combination of the piercing sound and the figure pushing him down. He felt a prick on the side of his neck and the room instantly began to spin. The stranger picked Leo up and carried him towards the vortex before him. His vision was consumed with blurred colours and lights then everything went dark.**

**For a few brief moments the dojo was silent the vortex had disappeared as quickly as it arrived. The silence was short lived as another vortex opened up in it's place. There was a silhouette within it that moved towards the edge of the vortex and stepped through. The figure moved towards Leonardo's fallen swords and picked them up placing them into sheaths on their back. He turned towards the vortex with an evil grin spread across his face then the vortex disappeared.**

**The figure stood there in silence but turned to the dojo door as it slid slowly open. A tired looking Donatello stood there and rubbed at his eyes yawning loudly, "Morning Leo"**

"**Morning Don, sleep well?" 'Leo' answered smiling at Don.**

**Don simply nodded and headed onto the mat. He moved to the edge and picked up his bo staff and began checking the wrapping. With his back to 'Leo' he didn't see the evil glare staring at him.**

**AN: Kinda short but I thought it looked better that way :-P **

**Oh well, please R & R. Thanks.**


	2. 1

**Disclaimer:Don't own them, wish I did though. I'd love to own Leo ;P**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Raph groaned and rolled over pulling his pillow over his head. It must have been time for practise. **

"**Come on Raph, you can't keep Master Splinter waiting" Mike said as he pulled on Raph's blanket and threw it to the floor.**

"**Mike. Go. Away" Raph warned.**

**Mike chuckled then an evil grin crept across his face. He took one step back then lunged onto the bed crushing the unsuspecting Raph beneath him.**

"**Arrgh, MIKE" Raph yelled pushing Mike off of him and onto the floor. Mike quickly recovered and scampered for the door.**

"**See you in the dojo" he sang between chuckles.**

**Raph sighed heavily and pulled himself up off of the bed following at a slower pace after the retreating Mike.**

**.**

**.**

**Splinter glanced up from the kitchen table and his cup of tea to see Mike dart from one side of the room to the other, in his haste he didn't see his Sensei.**

"**Michelangelo"**

**Mike stopped suddenly and looked in Splinter's direction, "Morning Sensei" **

"**Good morning Michelangelo, I gather you have awoken Raphael?"**

**Mike grinned, "Yep, he's on his way"**

**At that moment a huffing Raphael walked across the room towards Mike, "Mike, I told you not to wake me like that. Ever. Again"**

"**Good morning Raphael" Splinter grinned slightly when Raph flinched, he hadn't noticed him.**

"**Morning Sensei" Raph replied innocently. **

**Splinter's ears suddenly flicked back his head turning slightly, Raph noticed and stepped closer to him, "What is it?"**

**Splinter's nose twitched, "Something is wrong" he quickly moved, heading for the dojo, Raph and Mike hot on his heels.**

**.**

**.**

**Don stood completely unaware of the impending danger behind him. He was meticulous in the inspection of his bo staff that he didn't hear 'Leo' looming closer to him. **

'**Leo' pulled a small vile from his belt and moved towards Don a little faster than before. His timing would have to be perfect. He pulled a small cloth from his belt and poured the contents of the vile onto it, then replaced the vile back in his belt. He raised the cloth then called out to his unsuspecting victim.**

"**Don"**

**Don turned about and looked up, it all happened so fast. The cloth was placed over Don's mouth the smell was terrible, like chloroform but not as sweet, he closed his eyes as the fumes made them tear and tried to pull away but 'Leo' twisted his body and used his feet to knock Don to the ground. Don landed heavily then he felt a weight on his chest, he opened his eyes to see his brother straddling his upper body pinning Don's arms to his side. 'Leo' held the back of Don's head holding him steady. Everything began to blur as whatever was on that cloth began taking effect, the room started to spin and Don was sure he could hear something, someone. It was Leo but his lips weren't moving. Don's eyes started to get heavy then he heard it again. He concentrated hard whilst trying to free himself from his brother's grasp. **

**His head began to pound from the fumes and he began to cough then he heard it again, that voice it was saying something, he listened carefully, "Don...careful...not me...not..." then the voice ceased then everything went black.**

**.**

**.**

**The door to the dojo burst open, Splinter, Raph and Mike stood in the doorframe staring at the sight before them, 'Leo' was kneeling on the floor with Don's head resting in his lap, his brother was out cold. 'Leo' glanced up looking dismayed, "Guy's get over here, Don just collapsed, I don't know what's wrong with him"**

**Raph and Mike rushed to Don's side but Splinter did not, he looked at the scene before him, something wasn't right. **

"**Sensei, what should we do?" 'Leo' asked**

**Splinter stepped forward, "Take him to the infirmary"**

**Raph and Mike nodded once and began to carefully lift Don and carry him from the room. 'Leo' stood and quickly followed after them.**

**.**

**.**

**Don opened his still stinging eyes slowly, he jolted awake fully when he realised he was in unfamiliar territory. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and started to look about. Everywhere about him was bright and warm a single piercing bright light illuminated a small area ahead of him, a voice rang around him, "Donny" it was Leo's voice, "This way Donny" he inhaled sharply and began to move towards the light following his brother's voice.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O.O**

**.**

**AN:I don't know why these chapters are so stupidly short, sorry about that. I am trying, honest ;) **

**Sorry for the late update and the short chapter as well, real life decided to laugh in my face and my emotions are all over the place at the moment, so one minute the chapter writes itself then the next I've torn it to shreds in a funk. Oh well :) **

**Reviews:**

**SPOOTYCUP: Yeah, I like Leo stories too, thanks for the confidence boost :)**

**DORY'S HUMAN REPLICA: Don't worry, the real Leo will be seen, I promise ;) Thanks for the review.**

**DARKTIGER2: I hope this little chapter didn't disappoint you. I had other plans for Don but they kind of changed. ;P**

**RAPHAEL LOSER: As requested, a little more ;) Thanks for reviewing.**


	3. 2

**Disclaimer:I wish I did own them ;P**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**The Foot ninja knocked on the door gently.**

"**Enter"**

**He made his way silently into the room closing the door quietly behind him. He moved to the center of the room and bowed to the person sitting with their back to him in the office chair behind the desk.**

"**Your report?"**

**The ninja remained in his position, "Our operative has immobilized one of the enemy Master he was almost discovered during his attack but has managed to maintain his anonymity"**

"**Excellent, our guest is restrained?"**

**The ninja nodded and straightened up, "He is confined in the lower cell block still unconscious, your spells are powerful Master"**

"**Good, tell our operative to continue, make the rat his top priority"**

**The office chair slowly spun around revealing an old man with thin graying hair and a scar running down his left cheek, he stood slowly and limped around the desk to the ninja smiling, "I want double security on the freak he is a risk all the time he is alive"**

**The ninja nodded, "Why keep him alive Master? Surely it would be safer to just kill him and eliminate the risk entirely?"**

**The old man raised his hand and slapped the ninja hard across the face, "Do not question my reasons," he snapped, "he has a purpose. Now go"**

**The ninja bowed once and left quickly.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What's wrong with him Sensei?" Raph paced the small infirmary angrily, Mike stood next to the bed looking between his Sensei and the unconscious Donatello. 'Leo' was nowhere to be seen.**

"**I do not know, Raphael. I sense something mystical about all of this but I cannot be certain as to what is happening" Splinter studied Don intently frowning heavily, "Something is wrong"**

**Raph stopped pacing and turned to Splinter, "What sort of something?"**

**Splinter shook his head, "It is as if we are being attacked by magic"**

**Mike looked at Splinter, "But Leo said that Don just collapsed"**

**Splinter's head snapped up, "I am aware of Leonardo's explanations" he sighed and turned to Raph lowering his voice, "Raphael I need to speak to you alone my son"**

**Raph nodded and followed Splinter from the room into the empty living room.**

"**I must ask you to be cautious of Leonardo, I sense something about him" Splinter whispered**

**Raph straightened sharply, "Leo? Ha, that's a new one"**

**Splinter raised his walking stick and lifted Raph's chin, "Are you questioning me, Raphael?"**

**Raph pulled his head back away from the tip of Splinters walking stick, "No Master Splinter, I'm not. It's just that we are talking about Leo here"**

"**I cannot explain it but you must be cautious, of this I am certain" Splinter commanded**

**Raph snorted and turned tipping his head, "Okay so what can you explain"**

**Splinter sighed and looked away, "There are mystical forces at work. When Leonardo is present the feelings are stronger, I cannot fully explain it yet"**

**Raph looked about ensuring that there was no one listening, "What do you want me to do?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don felt as if he had been walking in circles as he tried to get near to the central bright light that echoed his brother's voice, "Come on Don"**

**Don sighed in frustration and stopped, flapping his arms in the air, "Dammit Leo, don't you think I am trying"**

"**You have to try harder, you've got to get back" Leo's voice echoed as if he was in a large empty room.**

**Don slumped his shoulders and trudged forward once again, "Get back to where, Leo? I've been walking about for hours now and nothings changed"**

"**You're not trying, you have to want to go back"**

"**BACK WHERE" Don screamed then dropped to the floor and crossed his legs, "That's it I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on" he replied defiantly crossing his arms to finalize the statement. He closed his eyes briefly and breathed deeply trying to calm himself down and concentrated absently. As he opened his eyes he noticed that the scene around him had changed, he stood slowly and looked about. He was in a forest filled with trees that had squirrels absently running along branches and several rabbits jumped about playfully with one another. Don continued to turn and jumped from shock as his gaze stopped on his brother standing immediately to his right, "Leo, don't sneak up on me like that" he spat quickly, Leo's lips curled slightly into a small grin.**

"**See, I told you to try harder and look where you brought us" Leo replied as he held his hands out full at his sides and spinning around full circle.**

**Don frowned, "I didn't do anything" **

**Leo only let his smile grow bigger, "Yes you did. This place is your sub-conscious, your ki, your spirit whatever you want to call it, it's your mind you can do anything you want here"**

**Don shook his head in frustration, "This is crazy, you're talking crazy Leo"**

**Leo sighed then rested his hands onto Don's shoulders, "Donny, after everything that Master Splinter taught us about our minds and the potential that we, as ninjas, have you still doubt that this place exists even though you're here, now"**

**Don smiled slightly pulling his arms up to hold his brothers, "Always the perfect student huh, Leo?" they chuckled together for a moment breaking away then Don turned his gaze back to the forest, "One question"**

"**Shoot"**

**Don looked back to Leo, "Why a forest?" **

**Leo shrugged, "It's your head, you should know. If you want my opinion I think it reflects your intelligence, the forest is your mind and the trees are all the things that you have learned in your life. That's just me though"**

**Don chuckled, "That's very philosophical Leo"**

"**Hmm"**

"**I've got another question for you Leo, if this is my head then why have I never been here before and what has brought me here now and why are you here?" Don rattled off quickly.**

**Leo laughed out loud scaring away the playful rabbits, "That's three questions Don"**

**Don shrugged, "You are talking to me here Leo"**

"**True" Leo inhaled deeply then gestured for Don to sit at the base of a large oak tree as he slid down to the floor, "You haven't been here before Don. You've been brought here now because something has happened to you in reality that has taken you close to death"**

**Don's eyes widened in shock, "What?"**

**Leo lifted his arm and threw it over Don's shoulder, "Don't worry, you're not in anymore danger. Master Splinter has been helping you" **

**Don relaxed a little as Leo rubbed his shoulder. Don rubbed his eyes with his fingers, "Not that I don't appreciate it but why are you here Leo?"**

**Leo pulled away from Don and stood keeping his back to him, "If I'm here then that means that I'm unconscious as well. The unusual thing is that I am real close to the boundary between life and death"**

**Don jumped up quickly, "Tell me that you are not dying Leo please"**

**Leo's head dropped and he exhaled quickly, "No, I don't think I am but whatever is going on here there's magic involved, I'm sure of that"**

**Don turned his brother to face him, "How can you be so sure?"**

**Leo shrugged, "I'm not sure, it's like a bad feeling or a lingering smell that won't go away"**

**Don huffed, "That's one way to put it. So if we are being attacked by magic then it's a sure fire bet that Raph, Mike and Splinter are in danger too. We need to get out of here and fast, so how are we going to do that?"**

"**That's a good question"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Leo' walked back into the lair confidently, his Master was pleased with his mission so far. When he noticed Mike sitting on the couch watching TV he moved closer, "Hey Mike, anything good on TV?"**

**Mike glanced up and gave a small smile, "Nah, I've just left the infirmary for a break Splinter's orders"**

'**Leo' nodded and moved to sit next to Mike, "Where is Splinter?"**

**Mike pointed his thumb over his shoulder without turning, "Meditating, he said something about lending Donny his strength"**

"**And Raph?"**

**Mike chuckled, "He left in another funk, said he wouldn't be back for awhile"**

'**Leo' couldn't believe his luck his Master had told him to aim for the rat next and here it was the perfect situation, "Hey Mike, you hungry?"**

**Mike spun quickly in his seat, "Pizza? You read my mind" **

'**Leo' reached into his belt and pulled out some money and handed it to Mike, "My treat, anything you want"**

**Mike snatched the money up quickly and jumped up grabbing his trench coat and fedora, "Well if it's your treat I'll make it your favorite, how's that?"**

'**Leo' chuckled, "Sure, thanks Mike"**

"**No, thank you dear brother" Mike replied as he flew from their home.**

'**Leo' smiled, that should keep him away for a while. He stood up slowly and moved towards Splinter's room and reached into his belt pulling out a small syringe. Splinter's door was slightly ajar so 'Leo' peered inside and noticed Splinter sitting with his back to the door. He slowly moved inside and lifted the protective cap from the syringe moving closer to Splinter.**

**He paused when Splinter twitched slightly but relaxed when he stilled, as he was within reach of him he moved the syringe to his neck, closing in.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN:There you go another chapter, enjoy and if you feel like it R & R. Thanks ;)**

**Reviews:**

**SPOOTYCUP: Thanks. I hope this answers your questions. I promise to try and update quicker...honest ;P**

**RAPHAEL COLD: Apologies for the long delay, I did get there in the end ;)**

**LIONESS-GODDESS: Thanks. Is that a bad weird or a good weird? Let me know where you think this is going, I love to hear what people think is going to happen, you never know it just might ;P**

**LEO ONEAL: I hope I've changed the text properly for you, if not please let me know and I'll try again :)**

**RELUCTANT DRAGON: Thanks, I'll try to keep it up ;)**

**DORY'S HUMAN REPLICA: Yeah, that it is. Thanks for the confidence boost, it's appreciated ;P**

**RAMICA: I am pleased that you like the story so far. I have a tendency to write mysteries that even keep me guessing :) Thanks for the review ;P**


	4. 3

Disclaimer: TMNT not mine!!

Yaaaay!!!!! Writer's Block has finally disappeared!!

Just so that you all know this story is no longer my own work, Darktiger2 has kindly given me some ideas to help me continue it further.

To Darktiger2, many thanks for the assistance, this chapter has taken so long to write but I've read over your suggestions and with your help have already got the next few chapters set in my head! With this chapter posted I will email you some more details about what I have planned, if that's okay.

I cannot apologise enough for the long delay, I do feel really bad! My other stories will be updated soon but do be prepared for some of them to go on hold until I finish others, I'm not saying that it will happen but it's just a warning :)

On with the story.........................

* * *

Chapter 4 (Yep, that's right)

The Bait.

The old man silently moved across the cell floor to Leonardo's inert form. He was getting nervous, if he didn't hurry up the demon would get angry and if the old man could not keep his promise then his death would be nothing in comparison to the eternal torture he would endure. His agent was taking too long in his mission that the old man knew he needed to intervene. He placed his hands either side of Leo's head and closed his eyes, focusing intently on his task. This young ninja had been trained well by his master but still did not have the strength spiritually, he simply wasn't experienced enough yet. If his agent could not force them to join Leonardo in the spiritual plane then he was going to make them come willingly. He focused harder and began to hum, then he smiled as Leo let out a piercing scream.

'Leo' smiled, he was so close to completing the task, his smile changed to a evil grin, he would become a respected member of his clan for this.

Unfortunately, so caught up in his self praise he didn't expect what happened next. In the blink of and eye he found himself crumpled on the floor, leaning against the wall, small pieces of the brick work landing on his head and shoulders, the impact causing it to break away, he glanced up to see the rat standing over him, his hand resting on top of the other with his cane in front of him, his tail swished from side to side angrily.

He tried to get up but a green foot leaning on his plastron held him still, he followed the leg up to see Raphael standing next to Splinter.

"I'm impressed Sensei, that was one hell of a kick" Raph spoke, his gaze remaining on 'Leo'

Splinter didn't move, he continued to glare at his fallen attacker, "Who are you and what have you done to my sons?" his tone was menacing and cold.

"My name is not important" 'Leo' replied, "and do not think that you could even comprehend what has happened to them"

"You think that I do not know that magic is involved here? I will not allow this attack upon my family to continue" Splinter replied.

"You're too late to stop it"

'Leo' rolled away, forcing Raph's foot to slip from his plastron, he stood and stepped back slowly, refusing to turn his back on his enemies. A whirling vortex appeared behind him and he quickly stepped through, then both he and the vortex disappeared.

"Dammit!" Raph snapped.

"Raphael!"

"Sorry" Raph replied quickly, realising that he cursed, although mildly, in front of his sensei.

"All is not lost" Splinter replied as he bent down and picked up the fallen syringe, "I believe this may contain the answers we seek"

"No offence Sensei but in case you've forgotten, Donny's out for the count, he can't analyse that" Raph frowned.

Splinter pushed the plunger slightly to allow a small amount of the liquid to trickle down the needle, then he lifted it to his nose and sniffed, "There is no need, this is a potion devised by magic" he wrinkled his nose at the sweet smell and passed it to Raph's outstretched hand.

"I take it that he got away" Mike spoke as he walked into the room.

"Uh huh, he left us a little clue though" Raph replied.

Instantly Splinter doubled over and grimaced in pain, his sons rushed to his side, both taking an arm. As he used them for support he breathed heavily, the pain subsiding slowly, in that brief moment a flood of images and feelings coursed through him.

As his body stilled and his breathing eased, he listened to his sons panicked voices asking him what was wrong and what they could do to help, he gave them only one reply.

"Leonardo"

* * *

Don sighed as he held his hand in the cooling stream of the river, he watched as the water patterns changed and merged with the interruption to it's flow, a small fish followed the stream and swirled around his finger before continuing on it's journey. It seemed like they had been sitting here forever but in reality it had only been a few hours, then Don had a thought.

"Hey Leo? Does time flow normally in here?" he turned to see his brother laying at the base of a large oak, his hands supporting his head. Leo looked up and frowned then swiftly stood.

"I suppose, I don't come here on a regular basis, so I can't be sure" Leo moved towards Don and sat down next to him, putting his hand into the water as well, "It's cold"

"It's a stream Leo, it's supposed to be cold" Don chuckled.

"It doesn't have to be, remember it's your mind" Leo looked at him seriously, "try it, see if you can warm the water"

Don sighed and closed his eyes, he focused on warming the water, he concentrated on the molecules moving faster and watched as they collided together, he was so wrapped up in the image that he forgot that he was sitting by the stream, next to his brother, a strange sensation came to him, then suddenly he pulled his hand from the water,

"Ouch!" he shook his hand at the sudden heat that was causing his hand to throb.

Leo chuckled as he swirled his hand around in the water, seemingly undeterred by it's new temperature.

"Leo, that's hot! How can you keep your hand in there?" Don stared wide-eyed at his brother.

"It will burn if you let it and I'm not letting it" he replied calmly, "try again, I bet it doesn't hurt now"

Don cautiously moved his hand into the water once again and found that the heat was still intense, he instinctively flinched but didn't pull back, instead he swished the water about, he glanced up at Leo and smiled, "How did you know?"

"Splinter's lessons, unlike Mike, I don't fall asleep during meditation" he chuckled.

Don chuckled, the water gradually cooled and Don smiled, he was pleased that he was able to warm the water but it was comforting to know that it was returning to normal.

He looked up just as Leo was pulling his hand quickly from the water, he clutched at his head and grimaced, then started breathing fast. Don jumped up and moved towards his brother.

"Leo, what is it? What's wrong?" he held his brother as he shook violently, with one arm wrapped behind Leo, Don brought his other hand up to Leo's head, as he touched he pulled back quickly, he sensed something. Momentarily surprised that he was even able to sense anything spiritually, after all, he considered himself the least likely out of all of them to have that ability, Don suddenly became fearful, he knew from that brief touch that someone else was doing this and that they were not far away, he replaced his hand and focused, trying to discover the attacker, he didn't know how to help his brother but he had to do something.

* * *

'Leo' cautiously stepped into the cell, head lowered, a ninja stopped him with a hand to his plastron.

"The Master is busy, what do you have to report?" he spoke quietly so that the old man was not disturbed.

"I have been discovered, they had set a trap for me, they were waiting" 'Leo' glanced over the ninja's shoulder to see the old man humming whilst Leonardo moaned in pain.

"The Master will be disappointed but he knew that you would fail, your mission was taking to long, he has taken matters into his own hands now" the ninja replied.

"What is he doing to him?" 'Leo' asked, he was unfazed by the ninja's insult, the scene before him was much more interesting.

The ninja turned slowly, "Hooking the bait"

* * *

AN: What is there to say other than, I'm sorry for the long delay and the cliffy but I was really struggling with this one and I think this has been slowing the progress on my other fics where I have been so focused on trying to continue this story.

Oh well, I am pleased that I have written this chapter now anyway! :)

To everyone who reviewed:

Firstly apologies for not reviewing personally, there were a few and I do feel bad for not singularly thanking each in turn, I am a little tired at the moment and my head is hurting from looking at this monitor a lot. Your reviews were gratefully received and I appreciate the time that everyone has taken to add their comments, something I need to do more of, heh!

Normal running will resume in chapter 5 :P


	5. 4

Looky looky! An update!

Darktiger2 kindly beta read this for me and put in a great deal of input to help me continue this story, when asked if there was any message for any of the reviews, she wanted me to say simply 'hi'. My appreciation goes out to her greatly, without her input, this story would still be updateless!

Reviews:

Spootycup; I know how badly you wanted to see this updated, I hope it doesn't disappoint! Thanks for reviewing:)

Dory's Human Replica; Well worth the wait? Really? Wow! Thanks for reviewing:)

Pretender Fanatic; Sorry about the shivers, We'll try to keep the shock factor to a minimum! ;P Hope this answers a few more questions! Thanks for reviewing:)

White Phoenix; Poor Splinter indeed! You know it's just going to get worse from here on out! Thanks for reviewing:)

Vampy; So many questions but which ones to ask! ;) Thanks for reviewing:)

Rev; Your views are always appreciated my friend! ;)

Digmon Girl; I'm sure Leo will be fine! Trust the authors! We aim to please :D Thanks for reviewing:)

* * *

Chapter 4.

Splinter gently rubbed his aching head, the pounding had begun to subside and he could only imagine how his eldest son must feel, knowing his pain would be greater. His two remaining sons were no longer under threat from the unknown enemy, he felt that much was certain, there was another motive now, a more sinister one that involved Leonardo. The only thing that Splinter knew was that he needed to get to his sons that were trapped on the spiritual plane. Yes, he felt Donatello's presence very close to Leonardo's and knew then that the two were together. For that he was thankful. As he looked up at his two youngest children he saw the fear of the unknown in their eyes and cursed to himself silently for not putting their fears at ease. He gave them a small smile, hiding for the moment the task that he would be asking them to do and reassuring them with his actions that everything would be alright. Then he lifted himself from the chair that he slumped into only moments ago, which incidentally felt like hours, and addressed his sons.

"I must ask a great deal from you now" he said simply, causing Raph and Mike to frown at him, Splinter could understand that they were confused at the moment, he wondered if they would be able to truly comprehend the task ahead.

"We must find Leonardo and Donatello, to do this, we must venture onto the spiritual plane and unfortunately we must travel close to the boundary" said Splinter, if his sons were confused before then now it must be even worse for them.

"What boundary?" Mike asked, "And how do we get there? I'm confused Sensei"

Splinter smiled again and laid a reassuring hand on his youngest sons shoulder, "The boundary, my son, is the spiritual crossing, the strongest survive, the weakest are pulled in. It is the border for life and death. Donatello must surely have been there when his health was at it's worst, but I feel that Leonardo must have helped him to stay with us. Leonardo became his anchor, a guide if you like, to keep him from drifting and loosing his way."

"I believe that the pain that I felt was an echo, a smaller amount of the pain that Leonardo must have felt but still strong enough to render me dazed. I am sure that it was deliberate, as if I was meant to feel it." Splinter, using the arm of the chair for support, moved around his hovering sons and stepped towards the syringe that now lay on the floor, he bent and reached for it, carefully avoiding the exposed end and studied it. Without breaking his gaze he spoke to his sons.

"I can travel to the spiritual realm and the Boundary but I feel that you two will not be able to, Leonardo was only just learning this skill when the attacks began. This needle can help us to do just that but we will not administer as much as both Leonardo and Donatello were subjected to, you will be able to leave the spiritual realm easier than they will." said Splinter. Raphael noticeably backed away and held his hands up in defence.

"Hold on, you're gonna inject us with that stuff? Splinter, I don't know about this, that stuff knocked Donny out for the count and he nearly died!" he rambled quickly, Mike smiled, feeling a playful moment manifest itself but held it back considering the circumstances.

"Raphael, I assure you that this will not harm you in any way, it will merely help you to find your brothers, have no fear." Splinter approached his nervous son with the needle lowered, showing that he had no intention of using it now but Raphael kept one eye fixed on Splinter's hand. Splinter knew that his sons were all nervous about needles, he knew that allowing them to watch movies and television documentaries when they were younger had only increased their fear of being captured by scientists and experimented on, with needles being a kind of symbol to those scientists.

Raphael didn't care at that moment that Mike was watching him, he didn't even care when he noticed Mike's smile at his embarrassing display, he knew that it was a slight over-reaction but that didn't matter, then he had a thought and smiled wickedly.

"Okay, fine, I'll do it! But Mike has to go first"

Mike's smile dropped and Raphael gave him a little wink for his victory. Mike gulped nervously and looked between Raph and Splinter, his father noticed his discomfort and smiled encouragingly.

* * *

Don kept his arms wrapped around his elder brother and waited for him to settle, the feelings that he picked up from that touch was extremely violent and strong, there was a dark force, unnatural, that wanted something from them but more specifically, from Leo. He heard his brother's breathing begin to settle and the shuddering had all but stopped, the occasional aftershock frightening Don into squeezing his brother a little tighter. When Leo started to pull himself free from Don's grip, he willing let go and scrutinised his brother's every move, making sure that he didn't waver and fall.

Leo kept his eyes closed as he tried to comprehend how he felt, his head was on fire and visions flashed through his mind, visions of himself tied to a table of some sort and an old balding man standing over him, mumbling a chant of some kind. A gentle shake of his shoulder told him that Don didn't want to wait anymore and that he needed to know if his big brother was okay.

"It's alright Don, I'm okay" Leo opened his eyes and smiled at his anxiously waiting brother, getting a relieved smile in return, "You remember that place of light we were at?"

Don nodded, "Yeah, sure. What about it?"

"We need to go there again" Leo pushed himself up unsteadily from the ground with Don pulling his arm gently, once standing he looked about before turning his gaze on Don again.

"Why?"

"Because Splinter's coming"

* * *

Splinter watched his young sons sleeping, having administered a small amount of the potion into some of his tea made with herbs to help them relax he sat on the pillow lotus style and slowly moved into a deep state of meditation.

Within minutes he found himself in the Boundary, his two sons staring at the bright piercing light in the distance, he feared for a moment that they would move towards it, encouraged by the comforting and peaceful waves that flowed from it but a voice broke their gaze away.

"Splinter!" it was Don. He was making his way towards them with Leo close on his heels.

"Whoa dude! Where did you guys come from?" Mike asked as he moved towards his brothers and taking a moment to grab them both in a bear hug. Raph looked just as pleased but kept his composure, he slapped Don on the arm and nodded at Leo. After a moment for the happy reunion they began to look around again, studying the whiteness and the distant brilliance, it stretched for what seemed like forever and they found themselves falling silent.

After a moment, Leo's head snapped to the side, Splinter's following soon after, "Something is coming"

Leo quickly turned back to his family, "You have to hide, whatever it is, it's coming for you"

Raph stepped forward, "Leo, what…"

"He is right," interrupted Splinter, "We must move, quickly"

"But where to? This place is a little open, you know?" said Mike, his head frantically turning to find the source of this 'thing' that Leo and Splinter seemed to sense.

Leo and Splinter exchanged glances and then in a flash the scene had changed, no longer was there any light, now there were clouds, greying and dull, snow covered the landscape and in the distance there was a lake, still and frozen, lifeless. A large tree was all that could be seen, nothing else covered the distance, the tree with it's large trunk and spiralling branches was withering and fading, dying. Don looked at Leo and saw the saddened expression, he looked about once more and approached his elder brother.

"Leo? Is this your mind?"

Leo looked at Don and gave a weary smile, "Yes Don, I'm afraid it is"

Don gulped nervously, the tree was dying, did that mean that Leo was too? He needed to know, "Leo, this place is dying. Are… are you dying?"

"It looks that way" said Leo, his voice not betraying his own anxiety.

After a moment, Leo looked over his shoulder then disappeared, his brothers all gasped in shock and began to call for him but Splinter stood calmly watching the tree, the branches began to move and sway with no breeze to move them and Splinter closed his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling the branches encompass him.

Raph watched as the branches of the tree wrapped around Splinter and pulled him towards the tree, he pulled his sai from his belt and took a ready stance but felt a familiar presence probe at his mind, he accepted the embrace as the branches wrapped around him and let them lift him.

Mike couldn't fight, the fascination as the tree gently picked up Splinter and Raph, taking them inside it's large trunk was overwhelming, only when the branches wrapped around himself did he feel a small amount of panic, but a sudden feeling of peace came over him and he was picked up from the ground.

Don stood still, he didn't need to question why this was happening, his own experience with his own mind and what he was capable of within it told him that Leo was controlling all of this and that his brother had found a place to hide them. He willingly accepted the branches and found them to be smooth and gentle to the touch.

* * *

The snow crumpled beneath his feet as he approached the tree, his head turned from side to side as he searched for them, his mission was simple. Kill the freaks.

A sound in front of him made him look that way and he smiled at the irony, his mirror image stood before him, a slight amount of shock on his expression was hidden with a look of anger. He smiled at Leo and slowed his approach.

"So you're the original" it wasn't a question.

"And you're the impostor." Leo returned as he crossed his arms over his plastron.

His smile disappeared, "Where are they?" he growled.

It was Leo's turn to smile, "Who?"

'Leo' stepped forward angrily, stomping with each step and stopping mere inches from Leo, he glared.

"Don't patronise me! I know they are here, where are they?"

Leo laughed, "How the hell am I supposed to hide them? Look around, do you see anywhere that they can go?" he swung his arms around to emphasise the point, aside from the tree there wasn't anywhere else to go and there wasn't really anyway that he could hide them in the tree.

They stood and glared at each other for a moment before 'Leo' turned and began to walk away, speaking as he went, "When I find them, they are dead"

'Leo' disappeared as quickly as he had come and Leo let out the breath that he had been holding in, the tree behind him kicked into life and it's branches reached within itself and began to pull his family out of it's large trunk, they settled them down gently onto the ground.


End file.
